


Similar Dreams

by bloodredthread



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Kylo, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Wet Dream, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredthread/pseuds/bloodredthread
Summary: The force connects Rey and Ben and a highly inconvenient time; right after Rey has a certain type of dream about him.
Kudos: 13





	Similar Dreams

Usually when we were connected by the force, it was because either Ben or I were at some sort of emotionally vulnerable moment. Some sort of passion, be it hate, excitement, anger, and so on, tender to spark this force connection. And on most occasions we can feel it happening a couple seconds prior the actual connection so that we can look dignified before we start hurling insults.

This time, I was having a sort of interesting dream. I won't go into the details, but it had to do with Ben and he just happened to be wearing less clothes than usual. It's not that that I fantasize about him, it's just that it's not the first time I've had a dream like this. Who wouldn't?

Since my dream involved a lot of... movement... being suddenly force connected to Ben made it quite awkward for both of us.

"Rey!" I heard him hiss, sounding almost angry. There was something else in his voice but I was too tired to figure out what it was.

Half-asleep, I ignored him and returned to my dream. In my dream, he was far from upset at me.

"Damnit Rey, stop dry-humping me and wake up," he whispered, snapping his fingers near my ear. I opened my eyes and observed the situation. I could feel my face turn red as I realized where I was; I was still in my bed but I also happened to be lying on top of Ben and straddling his hips. My head was resting on his shoulder and my arms were wrapped partially around him. It was a pretty comfortable position especially with how warm he was.

I sat up quickly. "I'm so sorry," I apologized. Dry-humping? Was that really what I was doing? But as I moved to look at him, I felt the evidence of it rub right between my legs. I let out a shaky breath before I met his eyes, still dealing with the effects of my dream myself.

"Yeah, okay. Can you please get off?" He gestured to my lower half which still hadn't left his.

"Right. Sorry."

Once I'd crawled off of him, a smirk grew on his face as he sat up. "So, what was the dream?"

"Are we best friends now? Why would I tell you?" I asked from beside him on the bed, trying my best to give him an intimidating look.

He chuckled. "I'm just curious."

"Aren't you supposed to be threatening me or something? Telling me I'm weak or that I'm going to join the dark side?"

"Yes." He thought for a second. "I just don't have a speech prepared. And I truly want to know what the hell that dream was about."

"I was... training." I sat up straighter to be more convincing. My eyes rested on the bulge in his boxers that he was concealing casually with one of his hands but I quickly brought my gaze back up to his face, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Uh huh. And you were saying my name because...?"

"I was training with you. You had come back to the light side and we were practicing dueling techniques." I smiled proudly inside, impressed at my own convincingness.

"Oh, that makes sense. Lightsaber training."

I nodded.

"So the technique included, 'oh, Ben, harder'?" he moaned out his imitation of me and closed his eyes temporarily before he broke out laughing at the humiliated expression on my face. I felt my face redden as his words reminded me of the part of my dream in which I'd said them.

"I was talking about the duel!" I whispered. "I wanted you to go... harder... as in fighting! So that I could get better." I frowned and looked away, knowing that my lies weren't anywhere close to believable.

He moaned again, ignoring my lame explanation. "'Ben, I'm so wet'?" he quoted me.

"It was raining!"

"'You're so hard.'"

"...to beat. You're really good at lightsaber dueling."

"'Oh god, I'm gonna come'?"

"I was probably- wait." I stopped, thinking about my dream. Before I had gotten close enough to say a line like that, I'd been pulled out of it. "I never said that."

"I swore you-" he paused just as I had and then shook his head. "Never mind."

I gave him a puzzled look. "That's a very specific line to have just accidentally made it up, Ben."

He shrugged and refused to make eye contact with me.

"Perhaps, you remember me saying that because you were having a similar dream?"

"I don't remember- I mean, I wasn't-"

Feeling extremely confident, I crawled back onto my previous position straddling his lap. Sure enough, he was still just as hard as he'd been before. "Rey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Would you remember if I reminded you?" I asked. He glared at me in response. "Oh, God, Ben," I moaned, grinding myself against him. Though he bit his lip and frowned, I still felt him grow against me through his boxers. I quoted his misquotation, "I'm gonna-" I was suddenly interrupted by him placing a hand over my mouth.

"Please stop," he said, wrapping his other arm around my waist to stop me.

I moved my head away from his hand to speak. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." He winced as I circled my hips around again. His arm dropped from my waist as he realized it was only serving to make the position more intimate, not to prevent my movement.

"Stop acting like a child. You're making a fool of yourself," he said through clenched teeth. This time, his protests were completely verbal and he wasn't physically doing anything to stop me. After a while, I couldn't tell if I was doing this to get back at him for making fun of me or if it was because I really did like the feeling of him pressed against me there. My teasing expression started to fade as I felt something rising inside of me with each grind of my hips. A small moan escaped from my lips.

"You know, Rey." He placed his hands back on my waist to try to keep me still. "Why do I have a feeling that you're enjoying this just as much as me?"

"So you admit you enjoy it?" I snapped back.

He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, yeah," he said, matter-of-factly. At this point there was denying it anyway. "I'm just wondering why you won't stop if you're not interested?"

"Who said I wasn't interested?" I asked boldly, my heart racing.

Ben pointed to his scar. "If slashing my face open is your way of saying you're interested then you have some major problems."

I shrugged. He had a point. But as he drew my attention to his face, I felt my breaths get shallower as we made eye contact. Suddenly, it felt like we were the interrogation room on Starkiller Base. If I'd stared any longer, I'm sure he would've seen straight into my mind which would probably not me a good thing given the thoughts going through my head.

"Anyways, aren't we supposed to be killing each other? Not doing..." he looked down at my hips. "...whatever this is."

"I mean, technically, we're not doing anything. We're on opposite sides of the galaxy so anything we do isn't actually physically happening."

He thought for a moment. "So you're saying you'd be willing to..."

"Yes."

Ben paused to stare at me for a moment before he shook his head. "Nevermind. I'm not interested in... a Jedi."

All the hurt I could've possibly felt from them this rejection was overpowered by two things; the pride I felt from being called a Jedi and the fact that despite his indifferent expression, the tent in his underwear betrayed him. I slid my hand down to rest on his member through his boxers and felt it twitch beneath my fingers and I laughed. "This doesn't doesn't feel like 'not interested' to me," I whispered, rubbing my palm across his length and making him shudder. With a grin, I continued rubbing my hand against him and he stayed quiet, occasionally letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm going to regret this arent I?" he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll continue if you guys like it enough xoxo


End file.
